


Stark in distress

by Rabentochter



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kidnapping, Language, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Pining, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, loki's a little shit, mentions of killing, queer solidarity, there a nice kidnappers and not so nice ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Five times Tony got kidnapped (and it somehow turned into a date) + one time, Tony did the kidnapping





	Stark in distress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts), [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You're Wearing My Colours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17654570) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



> **STARSdidathing's** lovely fic inspired this and I got convinced by her to do the 5+1 kidnapping ... well, it was fun :D <3 
> 
> And thanks to **NamelesslyNightlock** for betaing this! She also allowed me to steal her phrase "there was a shimmer of green." Thank you for letting me steal that :D <3 (And next time you have no excuse for not writing Angela, I added the red thong, as requested! :D 
> 
> Also, please don't kidnap someone. Not even for a date =P  
> (Loki would be so proud)

**I**

Loki was his usual menacing self, blowing up some cars in New York and letting some frogs rain, to entertain himself most likely. Tony was never sure if Loki at this point even believed himself when he spouted big words like “You were all meant to be ruled,” and “Kneel!”. 

Although the kneel command was probably the only thing Loki really meant, since he said that every time and smiled wickedly when some of the civilians did so. Really, most of them didn’t believe in Loki’s ‘evil’ ways, either. 

Many thought he was here solely for the kicks and giggles. And a blown up car? Insurances had to cover that. Therefore, it really was understandable when people screamed in delight when another Opel burst out in fire. Or just … exploded. 

In the last few weeks Tony noticed a weird pattern in Loki’s attacks though, and he didn’t know how to feel about that. 

Loki had started to talk to  _ him _ , not Thor. He mainly ignored Thor in favour of Tony, and Tony felt flattered by that. Not everybody could claim a God chose you above anyone else to talk to. 

Yet, he was caught by surprise when long green tendrils of Loki’s magic wrapped themselves around his waist and pulled him over to the mage, who observed it with a smirk on his lips. 

[“Hello, Anthony,” he purred](https://jaxonkreide.tumblr.com/post/184903759004/i-met-up-with-rabentochter-yesterday-heck-yeah-to), and Tony only barely suppressed his own smile. He couldn’t help it. He might have a small fondness for the mage, after all. But not many loved to talk to him and enjoyed it so clearly as Loki did and-

Yeah, he had a crush on Loki, alright? Although crush sounded like something you had in high-school, not as a grown-ass man. 

“What are you planning?” Tony asked amusedly as he wiggled his bound hands. The magic ropes felt pretty good on his skin. Not too rough or raw. Nope. Loki’s magic was a good rope. 

“I thought,” Loki said, “I’d kidnap and hold you ransom for a while.” 

“Ransom for what?” Tony raised his brows.

“You know, I have no idea.” A wink. “I’ll have to think of something,” Loki added amused and teleported them away.

Tony returned to Stark Tower late that night. He had a wonderful day with Loki on some  _ different planet _ , holy fuck, and all the things Loki showed him? And their talks? They were soo good? 

He was still baffled by how well it all went and how much he enjoyed today. He wasn’t even afraid once of being hurt or killed by Loki. 

He was a very stupid man, starting to fall even faster for Loki. 

The Avengers weren’t that delighted that he only returned now- and why didn’t he send any help signals? That’s what they had comms for! 

Rhodey just winked at him, and asked him later, if their date was any good and whether he would need to prepare a shovel-talk soon? 

Tony glared at him.

 

**II**

 

The next time he was kidnapped, it wasn’t even the slightest bit fun. 

It was Doom who got him this time. 

Doom had rendered his Iron Man armour useless,Tony still didn’t understand how, but he couldn’t move, being buried alive in his armour. He hoped Jarvis got the signal out in time. No need to stay longer than needed in Victor’s company. 

 

Victor wasn’t fun to be around. He boasted that he was “the greatest magician on Earth,” that “America was the root of all evilness,” and so on. It really bored Tony and if he wasn’t stuck in his suit, he might have taken a nap. Alas, that was not the case, and he had to stay awake.

Admittedly, he hoped it would be over soon so he could go back home and enjoy a glass of fine scotch. 

“Doom has waited for this moment, Stark,” Doom announced gravely, and the welding torch in his hand looked far more terrifying suddenly than some seconds ago. “The armour and its secrets will be his!” 

 

Tony, despite nearly shitting himself, had to roll his eyes. Villain monologues got boring after hearing them too often and Doom always talked about the same things. Except when he hung around a lot with Loki, then he’d just … attempt to dialogue, but still with more mono than duo. 

The welding torch was held very close to his suit, and Tony quickly went through an endless amount of plans of how to get out of there safely. The problem was the welding torch. 

It wasn’t a normal one. 

Tony could swear he  _ felt  _ the hotness on his skin, through all of the gold-titanium-alloy layers. He’d be well roasted by the time Doom finally managed to crack his suit open.

His pride forbade him from asking for forgiveness or whatever Doom wanted to have. He’d just stay there inside of his suit and turn into a roast beef Tony.

He didn’t expect Loki to burst into the room, fully decked out in his battle clothes, his cape flying around in the wind dramatically as he strode vigorously over to Doom, barely sparing Tony any glance at all. 

That hurt. 

Surprisingly.

“Victor, you fool,” Loki hissed. “You’re going to blow up the whole castle!” 

“What?”

And this time, Tony shared Doom’s sentiment. Confusion was a bit of an understatement. He was lost. Why would Doom blow up the castle? He didn’t mind an explosion, per se, but not when he was going to be right in the middle of it. 

Then Loki pointed at him, and the confusion only grew. 

“Don’t tell me you didn’t know that there is a trigger. You’re about to activate it with all that heat!” 

Doom stayed silent, welding torch still in his hand. 

Tony blinked, glad for the visor so his captor wasn’t able to see the surprise flitting over his face.

“What are you telling Doom?” Doom asked, the torch hovering still way too close over the suit for Tony’s likening. 

“He’s telling you that I blow up,” Tony said, grinning like the Cheshire cat. “Blow up like your doombots usually do.” He waited a bit, for a more dramatic effect. “I hope your testimony is written. You’ve got five minutes.” 

Doom dropped the torch, looking to Loki who nodded. 

“Oh, the clock started two minutes ago, I forgot.” Loki smirked. “If I were you I’d make haste.”

 

With that, Doom fled the room, leaving the torch, Loki, and Tony behind. 

“Are you alright?” Loki asked as he stepped closer to Tony. 

“Yes. I just can’t open the suit.” Suit dead and all that. He should install a fail-safe in case this happened again. 

A shimmer of green, then Tony stood next to his armour. His skin tingled for a bit but he felt fine otherwise. “Thank you?”  

Loki nodded. “A death by fire is not pleasant, or so I’ve heard. But you’re fine from here on, aren’t you?” 

“Well, I don’t know how to get out of here.” Tony raised his brows and pointed at his dead Iron Man suit. 

“I’m sure you’ll find a solution to your problem.” With that Loki patted his shoulder and just – 

Disappeared.

Tony set up a real bomb. Doom had the necessary components laying around and he didn’t have to worry about the suit left behind. 

No suit, nothing to learn for Doom, saved by Loki, left by Loki. Today was a good day in Tony’s book. 

At least that was what he told himself while sprinting through the castle, the bomb already set. And he just kept on running through the main door, over the streets leading to Latveria’s city, and ran on. 

The castle exploded behind him and man, why wasn’t there anyone to film this, that was  _ the  _ moment for some epic badass shots. 

The Avengers found him outside of the city, Doom’s castle still smoking from his  _ magnificent  _ explosion. 

Rhodey pulled him into a hug. Rhodey gave out the best hugs. 

“I got worried that you were hurt,” his platypus said loud enough for all to hear. Then he winked at Tony and whispered, “Till your favourite villain turned up and demanded a brush of yours so he could locate and save you.” 

“You’re kidding me.” 

 

“Nope.”

A warm feeling settled in Tony’s chest and yupp, there were all these butterfly feelings in his stomach, oh god.

Rhodey looked far too amused. “So you mean I can officially send Loki after you when you go missing  _ again _ ?”

 

**III**

 

This time, the kidnapping happened because Tony talked to someone during a charity gala Pepper had organised. It was just another boring and dreadfully uneventful thing to live through, so he decided to pep his time up and started to flirt with whoever just caught his attention.

The lady, whose name he couldn’t remember; something with an “V”, perhaps Vivian? Valentina? Vodka? Was nice enough to talk to but that was it. 

His thoughts slipped back to Loki and how much more fun it would be with him here. They could raid the bar together, dance and spread some uncontrollable chaos. 

And then it was as if his ‘prayers’ had been heard, because in that moment Loki strutted into the room. The suit looked more than just fine on him and Tony wanted to drool. It would be easy, with a jaw dropped open like his was. 

He gulped loudly when Loki came closer and closer and oh god, he needed to breathe but he felt very gay in that moment, all that deliciousness laid out before him to see and admire. And how could he get his hands on that? He had a mighty need. 

Everybody was calm and it was so silent that one could hear each of Loki’s steps. Funny, seeing as the room had vibrated with noise mere moments ago. 

“I’ll take that,” Loki declared and grabbed Tony around the waist, pulling him in and oooh, there was the opportunity to get his hands on that masterpiece. “And nobody will be harmed.” 

Good idea. 

 

“Perfect,” he said out loud, licking his lips because yes, yes that was good, very good indeed. 

“He has a meeting tomorrow at eight sharp,” Pepper cut in and raised her brows. “I expect him to be there on time, freshly showered and in new clothing.” 

Loki grinned sharp and they were gone. 

“So Loki, did you stalk me, or can you read minds now?” Tony asked as soon as they had appeared on some beach. 

Loki glowered at him. “I didn’t stalk you, Stark.” 

“Mind reading, then? Cool.” He grinned. “Tell me what I’m thinking right now.” 

“That you should thank me for getting you out of that greedy woman’s clutches?”

“Thank you, Lokes,” Tony said as sincerely as he could, while a smile tugged on his lips and yes, Loki definitely stalked him at the gala. 

“You’re welcome.” 

Only then did Tony take the time to take in their surroundings. It was beautiful. The sun was shining, the ocean glistened, and some birds chirped. 

“Where are we?” 

“Somewhere on Earth,” Loki replied, amused. He then took off his suit magically and stood there only in swimming trunks. 

So the rumour about gods and their divine bodies? 

True and not exaggerated.

“I thought you were a Norse god?” he breathed, taking in that perfectly formed body, formed and sculpted obviously by a higher being. 

“Yes?”

“Then why do you look like a sculpture of the  _ Greek _ gods?” 

Loki had the audacity to blush, and what an adorable blush it was. It spread from his face over his throat to his chest. 

And Tony stood there, gaping, barely holding himself back because he wanted to trace that blush so badly, to see how far it could reach if he made Loki blush on purpose. 

He took an hesitant step forward, wanting to touch  _ so badly _ and-

Loki clasped him in his arms and  _ threw  _ him into the ocean. 

Well. That was a one-in-a-lifetime–cockblocking moment, executed by Mr Greek god who actually is a Norse god. 

He grinned and wiped the water away from his face. His suit clung to him like a second skin. A very uncomfortable second skin. 

“Come in, Loki,” he yelled and splashed with the water in his direction. “You can’t throw me in here and then stay dry on the beach.” Seeing no need for any shyness, he started to pull off his clothing until he stood there as naked as the day he was born. 

His clothes all floated around nearby, but he didn’t spare them a glance, far more interested in Loki’s reaction. 

He was still a bit flushed and his eyes darted to the floating clothes for a while, untill they darted back to Tony. 

“You’re naked.”

 

“Yupp. Thought it would be best when I get thrown into water.” He grinned. “Although if you just wanted me naked, you could have asked. No need for throwing me around.” 

“That was a tender dumping, Tony,” Loki breathed as he came closer. Good. It looked like he only had to get naked to lure the godling in. He should have done so from the beginning. Maybe some attacks could have been averted and Central Park could have been spared from vicious squirrels, hunting and chasing tourists for nuts and other delicious things they might have kept in their pockets.

“Ah, but no denying you wanted me naked?” 

Loki shrugged and smirked. “Maybe that was my plan.” He pointed at the clothes. “My carefully planned plan.” 

“So eloquent today,” Tony remarked. 

“Mhm,” Loki hummed and was now painfully close to Tony. He gazed into his eyes and Tony licked his lips, seeing how Loki’s eyes jumped there. 

Tony reached for Loki and pulled the taller man in. “Cat got your tongue?” he asked, tilting his head upward. It wasn’t fair that Loki was that tall. 

He saw Loki’s eyes flicker from his eyes to his lips, back up, back down. Faster and faster.

Determined not to let Loki cockblock another fabulous moment, he got on his toes and pressed his lips on Loki’s. 

There was barely any hesitation on Loki’s part, lips parted beneath his and he was lost in the onslaught. The cat didn’t get the tongue, it was there, doing wonderful things to his and his knees were pudding, melting, and he only stayed upright because Loki put an arm around him, holding him tight against his own body. It was amazing.

But they had to break apart and stood there, trying to catch their breath. 

“Can we do that again?” Tony asked after what felt like sitting through one of his meetings. He smiled at Loki, feeling hope blooming up in his chest. 

Loki stiffened. Released Tony and backed away. His face shut down and he looked more like Loki, the villain, rather than  _ Loki _ , the man Tony crushed on. 

“No,” he said, shaking his head. He glared at Tony as if he said he wanted to see Thor and his cock right now. “You don’t mean anything to me, mortal.” 

“Loki,” Tony said calmly, oh didn’t he know that behaviour, pushing people away and doing his utmost to destroy something before it even had the chance to bloom.

The mage teleported away, leaving Tony once again to his own devices. 

He still got delivered like a package to the meeting at eight o’clock, suddenly showered and in new clothes. 

Pepper smiled at him amused. 

He sat there in the meeting and thought about how he could see Loki again.

 

**IV**

 

Loki didn’t show up anymore. 

Not for any ridiculous battle, not for any attempted kidnapping, not even to save Tony from someone’s greedy clutches. Not that his heart or mind was into the flirting, he simply hoped that Loki would turn up like last time and save him.

But he didn’t. 

Tony became slowly angry. It wasn’t that Loki didn’t show up anymore (yes it was), the problem was that Tony had come to see Loki as a friend and possibly more. 

How many would kidnap him just to spend more time together, or ask for a brush to locate him? He was seething because Loki just disappeared from his view and it didn’t look like he was going to turn up again any time soon. 

These were trying times. And trying times called for desperate measures. So… surely this was justified? 

At least, that’s what Tony told himself when Magneto appeared, and he flew straight into the man who could bend metal of any kind to his will. Loki better turn up and save him because being killed by the one thing that’s supposed to save you?

Yeah, not fun. 

His armour got peeled away like one peeled a banana – simply held, peeled, and then thrown away. 

At least he wore a decent undersuit. He wouldn’t want to get caught on camera wearing something ridiculous. Like a Justin Bieber shirt, or a red thong.

Someone (he) had put red shirts with white ones – yes he knew how to wash clothes – because he was fairly distracted by someone else who didn’t even deign him worthy enough of coming down to a fight. 

Oh, but Loki had better get his ass over here and help him out. 

“Tony Stark,” Magneto said, pulling him closer with a wink of his fingers. “Hero of humanity.” 

The remains of his armour captured his feet tightly and then he dangled upside-down in the air. Flying without armour wasn’t fun, in his humble opinion. 

“Magneto, still here and playing with metal?” 

Oops, that was lame. The blood in his head really didn’t do any good for his usual sassy one-liners. 

“Usually you’re more fun.” Magneto frowned. “Really, Stark. I’m almost disappointed. What’s wrong? Don’t tell me you’ve fallen in love but it’s unrequited?” 

“Close enough,” Tony muttered and glared at Erik. “Can we now talk about you and your goals and not my private life anymore?” 

“Sure.”

And he let Tony drop and he was falling-

Ground coming closer. Ground. Earth. Falling. Free fall. Sky diving without the suit. 

And got pulled back upwards. 

His heart raced. “Yeah, I didn’t like that,” he breathed, trying to suppress the urge to vomit. 

“I didn’t like it either,” someone said, and Tony turned his head and  _ there was Loki _ . Stepping on air as if it was a staircase, rising up to Magneto and him. 

“Loki,” Magneto sighed. “What is it this time? What did offend thee princely temper?”

Loki didn’t say anything. Tony was too busy staring at Loki to concentrate on the fact he was  _ still  _ dangling in air. 

Magneto’s lip curled in amusement. “Loki, don’t tell me that’s-“ 

“Yes,” Loki replied. 

 

“Are you serious?” 

 

“Yes.”

 

“Really?  _ Him _ ?” 

Loki’s brow went up. “Either you give him up now, or I will teleport you into Charles’ lap. Your choice.” 

Tony saw Magneto nod and then he got  _ thrown  _ again –

 

Just this time, he fell right into Loki’s arms. 

“Hello, my hero,” he purred. 

“Not you as well, Stark,” Magneto complained and disappeared.

 

Tony just grinned up at Loki, taking in these fine chiselled handsome features. “Thank you for saving me.” 

And because he nearly died, he felt quite daring and pressed a kiss to Loki’s lips. Aaaaand another one. And because all good things were three, he did it again. 

Yes, he liked kissing Loki. 

Especially when Loki looked at him with wide, shocked eyes and held him even more tight to himself. Yes, he felt quite good in Loki’s arms. He could get used to that. 

“You’re dropping by more regularly again, yes?” he asked, winding his arms around Loki and ha, kissed him again. Just this time Loki kissed him  _ back _ . Tony sighed contently. 

“If you want to?” Loki whispered and looked at him with so much hope and adoration, Tony felt like his heart wanted to burst. 

“I’d love to have you around more often,” Tony admitted, stroking softly Loki’s hair. Loki closed his eyes in pure bliss. “Okay,” he agreed softly. 

This time, they made out in the air because he was Tony-I-Am-So-Awesome-Stark and making out in the air was always one of his goals.

 

**V**

 

He didn’t see her coming. He didn’t know her, either. She was fast and kicked harder than Rhodey when he tried to steal a slice of his pizza. 

“I’m Tony Stark,” he said, introducing himself because that’s what a well-behaved prisoner did. 

“Angela,” she replied harshly and pushed him down on the ground. 

Well. Okay. 

He got up again. “That wasn’t very nice,” he complained. 

“Stay down,” she ordered him, ignoring what he had said. 

“Don’t think so.” 

 

“You better if you want to be returned to my brother unharmed.” 

 

“Your brother?” 

 

“You might say, my  _ adopted  _ brother.”

That sounded familiar. Thor-ish familiar. “You mean, your brother is Loki?” 

Angela grinned slightly. “Yes.” 

 

“He never talked about you,” Tony said, wondering if perhaps Thor had ever mentioned her? No. No, he couldn’t remember hearing about an Angela before. 

“I imagine you two are too busy with something else to be doing a mundane task like talking,” she replied as she whipped out her sword, holding it beneath Tony’s jaw. “Now, I suggest you sit down and  _ pray  _ your lover comes to save you.” 

He yielded when he felt the tip of the blade pressing more strongly into his skin. Loki had better come and save him from his admittedly scary sister. 

Satisfied that she got her will, she put the sword back in its scabbard, staring into the distance. 

“What did Loki do to you?” he asked after a while, becoming bored with the silence. No, he didn’t foolishly try to escape, that woman was faster than  _ the Flash  _ in his opinion. 

“He manipulated me and tricked his way out of a bargain,” she replied, turning around to him. Her white eyes seemed to glow brighter than before. “A bit of advice for your future life, Stark. Don’t try to cheat an angel.” 

Oh, she had wings. Wings were sprouting from her back and made her seem even more angelic than before.

“Angels care about deals. We give and in return, expect something back. We’re here for equity.” 

“You’re an angel?” 

She growled at him. “Loki cheated his way out of a bargain. Now everything is out of balance.” 

“Great, but what has that got to do with me?” 

She smiled, amused. “When Loki doesn’t come here to take up the bargain anew, I’ll kill you.” 

“What?” What about balance again? He felt sweat forming on his forehead. 

She shrugged. “It’s nothing personal,  _ this time _ . He simply decided to back out of his promise to ensure the safety and protection of my girlfriend.” 

“How did he back out of it though?” Tony wondered. “Doesn’t sound like an easy thing to do.” 

“He crossed his fingers,” she replied, and her torn cape  _ twitched  _ as if in anger. 

“That’s possible?” He laughed quietly. What a Loki thing to do. And funny, if it only wasn’t his life at stage. 

“You wouldn’t be here otherwise.” 

Loki appeared approximately thirty minutes later. 

“Tony, are you alright?” he asked as soon as he spotted him. 

“Took you a fair while to save me,” he replied and turned to Angela. “Can I stand up now?” His legs hurt.  

“No,” she said, eyes fixed on Loki. 

 

“But why not?” he complained. He wasn’t getting any younger. 

“Easier to decapitate you from there.” 

“You won’t touch a single hair on his head,” Loki hissed, and his hands glowed unholy green. 

“I don’t have to if you do what is expected of you, Loki.” She petted Tony’s head. He tried to get his head away from her, that didn’t feel any good at all.

“I will,” Loki said, and Tony felt himself go slack with relief. Not that he didn’t trust Loki but it was nice to hear that you were saved. “But only if you promise me the same thing in return.” 

“Our old bargain didn’t include that,” she hissed. 

 

“No,” Loki said with a smirk on his face. “But this way it ensures that Tony is safe while I’m busy saving  _ your  _ girlfriend. I don’t need any extra protection.” 

“You set me up,” she accused him.

“No, I just saw a chance to protect what is mine and took it.” He smiled at her. “Shall we?”

They clasped hands and for a moment all was white. Then Tony could see things again.

Angela was gone. 

“Can I get up  _ now? _ ” He joked, and stood up in the next moment. “So my dashing hero, what are you going to do with your damsel in distress now?” 

“You’re no damsel in distress, Tony,” Loki replied and kissed him shortly. 

“Hmm, yet you save me every time when I can’t.” Tony smiled. “I don’t mind being saved by you. As long as I get to kiss you afterwards.” 

“Sap,” Loki said tenderly, and yes, there was the kiss he had waited (and kneeled) for.

“Loki, promise me something,” Tony said in between kisses, turning serious. “Do try to protect me by yourself. Your sister is kinda scary. Is that a gene in your family? Scary kids? Don’t know if I want one with you in that case.” He winked at Loki.

Loki laughed hoarsely. “I will try my best, Anthony. And I don’t know about the gene.”

 

“You better try,” Tony replied and went back to kissing and feeling Loki up. 

Loki teleported them rather quickly back home to Tony’s bed. Tony didn’t mind at all, not when he could show his hero finally how real gratitude from his side looked like. Not that Loki complained. 

Afterwards, Tony used Loki as his very own body pillow and drew lazy patterns on his skin. “What do you think of a date, Lokes?” 

“A date?” Loki replied and stroked over Tony’s back.

 

“Yepp.”

“I’d love to go on a date with you, Anthony.”

 

**\+ I**

 

Loki lounged on the sofa, a book in his hands, and he appeared to be completely sunken in it. 

Tony admired his lover’s profile for a few moments, then he took action. He sprinted towards him, put handcuffs on Loki’s wrists and grinned at the confused look. 

“Loki  _ Tonyspartner _ ,” Loki snorted amused, hey he tried to be creative since Loki didn’t want to be called Odinson. “I take you captive. Will you follow me or will you try to resist?” 

Loki looked at the handcuffs, then back to him and smiled. “I will follow you without any fight.” 

“Good.” Tony beamed and tugged Loki up. “Thank Einstein you’re wearing the appropriate clothes for this kidnapping.” 

“Oh?” Loki pondered and followed Tony down to one of his cars. “Where are you taking me?” 

“I can’t tell you that, obviously,” Tony admonished him softly. “Wouldn’t be a real kidnapping, then.” 

“Can’t have that, can we?” 

Tony stopped in front of a restaurant, got out of the car and held the door open for Loki. 

“Follow me.” 

 

“Yes, darling,” Loki drawled, entertained, following him into the restaurant, and  _ ouch _ .

“Did you just  _ pinch  _ me?” Tony turned around to Loki flabbergasted. 

Loki blinked innocently, pointed at himself with his shackled hands. “Who? Me? Your obedient prisoner?” 

“Yes, you.” 

Loki smirked. “I don’t know, how could I? As shackled and cuffed as I am?” 

 

“You don’t need a lot of mobility to pinch someone.” 

“You know that from experience?”

Tony hit Loki in the shoulder, making the mage laugh. 

“Come on, Anthony, I’m sure you don’t want to be seen with a prisoner in public,” Loki teased him and clinked with his handcuffs. “Although, I am curious to see how you will feed me with my cuffs on.” 

“You get soup, served in a cup,” Tony replied drily. “Don’t need to open these fancy shackles then.” 

 

“Mean.”

“Only the best for you,” Tony countered and pulled out a chair, intended for Loki. 

Of course he took that as an invitation to sit down on the other chair. 

“The one time I try to be nice to you,” Tony complained, sitting down on the chair. 

 

“You kidnapped me. I don’t want to make it all too easy for you,” Loki said with such a smugness that Tony had to laugh. 

“So, what’s the ransom for letting me return home?” Loki asked during their dinner. 

Tony shrugged. “Didn’t think of one.” 

“You won’t let me leave?” 

“No,” Tony replied, setting down his cutlery. “You are one of the best things that has ever happened to me, I won’t let you go.” He shrugged. “You’re just too valuable to me by now.” 

Loki blinked stunned. “I didn’t expect that,” he said quietly. Then he reached for Tony’s hand on the table, and took it into his own. 

“I return that sentiment, Anthony.” He squeezed his hand gently. “But I’d like you to take off the cuffs now, it’s no fun to eat with them.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Also the amazing [Jaxonkreide](jaxonkreide.tumblr.com) did a fanart for this! ❤️❤️ If you didn't follow the link in the fic, click [here](https://jaxonkreide.tumblr.com/post/184903759004/i-met-up-with-rabentochter-yesterday-heck-yeah-to) to give him some love for this amazing fanart dkfjdkjf ❤️❤️


End file.
